


First Meetings

by Satine86



Series: Inspector Cullen AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our illustrious Lady Detective meets the dashing Inspector Cullen (because I'm apparently not writing these in any order).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

The first time Evelyn met Inspector Cullen Rutherford was after she had 'interfered' with a second police investigation. Or, that's what they had said at the time. She had preferred to think of it as helping... loudly. 

Alas, the young men working the case had seen it all quite differently. She'd been arrested – honestly – for 'obstruction' or some such thing. But it was hardly her fault they refused to pay attention to her valuable insights. Nor was it her fault that one constable in particular had been standing so close that she _accidentally_ trampled his foot. Either way, she had been hauled down to the station. 

Stepping inside the building, it was a flurry of activity as men in uniform came and went, some disappearing into offices, others coming from the interview rooms with criminals in tow. Evelyn glanced around until she spotted an especially handsome man in a suit leaning against the intake desk. Everything about him was polished; his three-piece suit perfectly pressed, nary a scuff on his shiny black shoes, or a hair out of place. She thought he cut quite the dashing picture as he stood there, golden eyes pouring over a case file. 

The constable escorting her stopped beside him and saluted, “Inspector? I've brought in the troublemaker.”

He looked up at that, dismissing the constable before turning his full attention onto Evelyn. His brows furrowed slightly as he registered her appearance; slacks and a button-up shirt, hardly the norm for a high society lady, she was well aware. 

“Ah, Miss Trevelyan,” he said at length, “I hear that you've been causing my constables a great deal of grief.”

“I assure you, Inspector, that was never my intention. It only seems they are unable to fully appreciate my skill set.” She smiled widely, batting long lashes at him. “Perhaps it’s fortuitous that we’ve finally met? I think you seem _just_ the man to appreciate my finer qualities.”

The color that rose to his cheeks at that comment was worth any further reprimand she might receive. He cleared his throat, and sat aside the file, obviously looking anywhere but her face. 

“Why don't we speak in my office?” he finally managed. 

“Sounds delightful! Lead the way.” 

He pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing slightly before he nodded toward a door across from them. Evelyn smiled again and headed inside, taking a seat in the chair sat before the desk. Taking a look around, she realized his office was just as polished as the rest of him. A solid oak desk with everything perfectly filed, there wasn't even a scrap of paper resting in his inbox. 

She waited until he took his own seat, resting his elbows atop his desk and lacing his fingers, before she speaking. “Inspector Rutherford. I have heard some stories about you.” 

“And I you.” His mouth curled into a smile and she was keenly aware of the scar above his lip. He seemed much more at ease in his office, which interested her. 

She leaned forward a bit as he pulled a folder out of his desk drawer. Even upside down, she could read her name scrawled across the top.

“Am I to be charged with obstruction then?” she asked. 

“No,” he said flatly. “I've been following your escapades, both from today's case and the theft at the Winston home. You had been visiting Mrs. Winston that day?”

“Yes. She is a family friend. We were having brunch together, and she wished to show me a pairing earrings she'd recently bought to match a dress for a gala we're to attend at the end of the month. When we went up to her room, she found all of her jewels missing.” 

“The constable who investigated said that you were very eager to help.” 

“I'm quite sure he didn't say it nearly as politely as that,” Evelyn laughed. “But it's not wrong. I couldn't sit by while my friend was so distraught. So I poked around, I just happened to find a few... oddities and pointed them out to the Junior Detective.” 

“Which,” she continued with a grin, “I believe helped you to locate the thief.”

“You would be correct, Miss Trevelyan.” He settled back in his chair, regarding her carefully. “As for the points you were trying to get across to the constables today. I believe they have merit, and we will be pursuing them further.” 

“Oh!” Now that surprised her. She hadn't imagined he would be on her side. “What does that all mean for me then?” 

“Well, either it means you're a criminal mastermind organizing crimes or a very keen detective in your own right.”

Evelyn looked at him carefully, trying to read his face. However, it appeared the Inspector had long ago mastered the art of a good poker face. “Which are you inclined to believe, Inspector?”

“Given the evidence and your connections, I'm inclined toward the latter.” 

“That sounds like a good thing.” 

“Well, he said carefully, “I think we both know nothing I can say will dissuade you from conducting investigations on your own. Or troubling my constables.” 

“They wouldn't be so troubled if they would only listen--” Evelyn cut herself off at his stern look. She lifted her brows, entreating him to continue. 

“I've decided that if you do wish to continue aiding with police investigations, you may do so on my cases.” 

Evelyn sat up a bit straighter at that announcement. Who knew the would end with such lovely news? Then she sobered and fixed him with piercing look. “I will not being taking notes or fetching coffee. I am not a secretary.” 

“Of course not.” He shook his head, clearly amused. 

“Good, I accept then.” She stood up and extended her hand, which he took firmly in his. 

“I look forward to working with you, Miss Trevelyan.”

“You see, Inspector, I knew you would appreciate me!” she said with a wink.


End file.
